The Coming of Tamu
by BabyFireWolf4tlk
Summary: A lion cub grows up in the savanna with her family, but before long her family is torn apart and she must learn to survive the hardships of life. "It's time for Meersha's daughter to embark on her own path ..."
1. Chapter 1

**S****avanna Chronicle****S**

**The Coming of Tamu**

**(**_**sequel to The Coming of Meersha**_**)**

**By BabyFireWolf4tlk  
><strong>

_It's time for Meersha's daughter to embark on her own path ..._

Note: I began "The Coming of Tamu" a few years ago, and haven't finished it, nor have I even really looked over it, so sorry about the mistakes. Enjoy what I have so far ...

Part I:

The Cub

I

The Birth of the Twilights

"_**The light shined on the little ones, bathing them in all its glory. They were so small and so helpless, it could melt anyone's heart. But we all knew, that one sun they were to be big, and strong, and step up to be our own protectors. …For now, we were **_**their**_** protectors."**_

_**-Queen Andra of Pride Rock (Sunrise Era)**_

_I_t was almost night, and the grunts of a stressful lioness would linger through the environment. Another lioness – much younger – waited anxiously outside. No matter how much she longed to go check in on her friend, the youngster knew she could not.

By the time the sun barely peaked out from under the horizon, the lioness within the den fell silent. Only a few purrs were heard, but the youngster still stood her ground outside, head slightly tilted.

"What happened? Is she OK?" someone suddenly said in an urgent tone.

The lioness turned to see another lion, only to remark uneasily, "Just in time. Anyway, go see for yourself, Zarazu."

"Pursha, I'm the mate and will be nothing more until I am presented with cubs and given the OK by Meersha." Zarazu replied, now more smoothly and strongly.

"Exactly. Neither of us will find out until the time is right." Pursha said, almost proudly at the fact that she was acting so calm and adult-like about this – something she normally was not.

"Hmph." Zarazu could only react to the young adult's trick.

"Zarazu." someone called, causing the black and white lion to jerk his head.

"Meersha?" he cried back.

Just then, the beautiful head of his mate popped out from the entrance of the den, and she nodded, gesturing him to come. Desperately, Zarazu lunged toward the den, and nuzzled his mate anxiously.

"Meersha, are you all right? What happened? Are they here? Are they OK?" Zarazu blurted out before he could stop himself.

Giggling, the lioness exclaimed calmly and exhausted, "Calm down. Yes. They are here. We're all OK."

"Oh, Meersha! I never thought this would–_could _happen!" Zarazu abruptly cried.

"Neither did I." Meersha muttered, before saying, "C'mon. See your cubs."

"What? But, Meersha … am I allowed to?"

"Why wouldn't you? You're their father, you silly brute! I know this is different than most lions, but I'm not going to let my mate wait so see his own cubs."

The two smiled, locking eyes for a moment in which their love seemed to grow even stronger, before Meersha turned and crawled back deep into the den. Carefully, Zarazu climbed in as well, until he could now see four tiny bundles of fur suckling at Meersha's side. At first, the lion was speechless.

"They're beautiful." he was finally able to choke.

"Yes." Meersha whispered.

"What are their names?"

"Well, this one here." she said while nosing the darkest of the four. "was the firstborn. His name shall be Hadra."

"Hadra…" pondered Zarazu aloud. "I like it…Hadra, leader of the…" but then the adult cocked his head as if he himself was a cub again. "Meersha, we don't have a name yet for our pride."

"Well, because our cubs were born at twilight, I think we should be called the Twilight pride." Meersha suggested.

"That's great. I love it." Zarazu replied with a proud smile. "Hadra: leader of the Twilight pride!"

Meersha could only smile at that, before nosing the second darkest cub and explaining, "This is another male, and was born second. His name is Binjaji."

"Binjaji?" Zarazu questioned, raising a brow.

"It kind of reminds me of my dear brother Banjija."

"Then Banjija it is!"

"Binjaji." corrected Meersha with a smirk.

"Right. Sorry." he cheekily responded. "Go on."

"This one is a girl, and I wish for her to be called Gwalu." Meersha began to lick a light cub as it stopped nursing and quickly fell asleep.

"The name is as beautiful as she is…and her mother." Zarazu purred.

"I think it fits her."

"But what about the lightest?" he then asked.

"She is the last of the litter. And, Zarazu…"

"Yes?"

"I wish for you to name her."

Gasping, the male blinked and said, astonished, "What? Me?"

"Yes you."

"But why? You're the mother. It's well known throughout the Broken-Claw and even your own birth pride – as you said – that the mother always names the cubs."

"Well, when I was born, my mother told me I was the last of all the cubs brought into the world, not only from her at that time, but by my father, Ashuma. It was a special tradition held in her bloodline that she passed on, and so my own father named me because I was his last. I'm not saying this it is our last litter, but I wish for you to name the last cub in this one. Will you?"

For a moment, Zarazu considered this. But, finally he gave in and, with a wide grin he answered, "Of course I will."

Again, there was silence as Zarazu looked down at the creamy colored cub who suckled at her mother's stomach. What name would be perfect for such a beauty as this? Finally, a name popped into his head.

"Tamu."

"Tamu?" Meersha questioned.

"I've made up my mind. Tamu…Sweet little Tamu."

Again, Meersha smiled and said, "I love it."

Suddenly, Meersha's smile became a frown. Though there was a great feeling of having to protect her offspring, she recognized it as the first time she felt it when she became Rombu's adoptive mother. This only led to the memories of her lost cub all those years ago.

"What is it?" Zarazu quickly asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"About Rombu…I miss him so much, Zarazu. And seeing these cubs makes me miss him even more – makes me think they might end up like him."

"Rombu was a great cub and we'll always love him, but now he's up in the stars. Now it's time to let go and move on and take care of these little ones. They depend on us. They won't end up like him…I promise."

With that, the two nuzzled, reassured by each others' company and warm words.

Before long, Meersha, still exhausted, laid her head down and closed her eyes to reunite with slumber as Zarazu turned and trotted proudly outside, reporting the good news to Pursha. He was in such a good mood that he even treated Pursha decently, but he also joined her on a hunt for the night, ignoring any traditional roles a male lion would play. After all, his mate needed meat for the milk which the cubs needed, and there were only two hunters now.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

_T_amu's heart raced. She scrambled into the golden grass bathed in the warm sunlight, her pale fur matching the blades well. The little cub was a mere few full moons of age, and already she caused her parents much distress.

"Little one, come back here!" a cry sounded out from behind her.

She halted abruptly, turned, her perked ears twitching. It was her caretaker, Pursha, or as her mother instructed Tamu and her siblings to call her, "Aunt Pursha." But this was just another ordinary day for the cub; she would run and hide, and the adults would come scrounging around, searching for her. Sometimes her sister and brothers would join, but they never seemed any better than the grownups.

Anxiously Tamu jerked her head forward again, viewing the lands of her pride's territory. They were nothing to brag about - they were not lush or green, and the nearest source of water was a creek bed that snaked its way through the plains in the easternmost part of the territory, and only in the rainy season did the level of it rise to a rather luxurious river. Other than that Tamu and her family were stuck to this plot of sun dried savanna.

For a moment, as the cub stopped at the ridge of a dip in the earth, her eyes grazed over the territory, and she spied a tiny puddle of a water hole, but that was it. She was, to say the least, not impressed. Perhaps if she were to travel a bit further this time…

"_Tamu_!" exclaimed Pursha, suddenly showing up and clearly exasperated. "Why do you always leave when I ask you to stay? Your parents aren't going to be to happy about this."

Snarling inwardly at herself, Tamu rolled her eyes and swatted angrily at the hard soil. She had stood around and thought too long when she could have been running! No matter; the sooner she would get back to their heart's territory, the sooner she could bombard her eldest brother.

"You just wait till Meersha and Zarazu find out about this one! They'll have a fit!" scolded Pursha.

Without waiting for a reply, she scuffed the pale cub and turned round, heading back to the den. Tamu heaved a sigh of boredom, swinging around for no apparent reason and kicking the air with her paws. It didn't matter if Pursha told on her or not; Tamu's father, Zarazu, would surely take it out on the caretaker instead; he always did.

Within minutes, the lioness arrived at a naked plot of land where an acacia jutted from the ground, and just a few yards south of it was a gaping hole. Three tiny cubs laid at the entrance. Each looked eagerly up from the grooming and playing as they saw the arrival of their sister. Gwalu smiled and Binjaji smirked - only little Hadra frowned.

Once Pursha sat Tamu gently beside her siblings, she glowered and scowled, demanding, "_Where_ are your parents?"

"Eating at the hunt." Gwalu answered innocently, sitting up now. Then she added, "I hope they bring us something - meat tastes much better than milk."

"Got that right!" agreed Binjaji with a fond, playful swat of the paw. Then he turned to his youngest litter-mate and asked anxiously, "So, Tamu, where did you go this time?"

The question only infuriated Pursha even more, so Tamu remained silent; she knew she had to time these things. It was only when Pursha turned and stalked off to the base of the tree, did Tamu gesture to her siblings.

They followed her expectantly into the confines of their dark birth-den. An earthy aroma mingled with a kind of milky smell hit Tamu's wrinkled nose as she climbed in. Had she and her siblings known its history, they would have been amazed at how many animals in the past had taken shelter in this refuge before their parents had settled down and decided to make a pride. Either way, the little cubs found security in this den that was absolute - no other place in the world could match its welcoming gesture of innocence, its playfulness of cubhood, and of course, its protection. They had been, after all, brought into the world inside this earthy pocket.

"So what happened?" urged Binjaji as Tamu swirled around at the back of the den.

She surveyed them in satisfaction, mischievous eyes gleaming, her tail swishing slowly back and forth. "_I _went to the northern edge of the territory." Tamu stated in pride.

"Whoa!" replied Binjaji in awe, just as Gawlu cried in envy, "Cool!"

Tamu threw Hadra an expecting glance, but just as always, he was frowning. Rolling her eyes once more, she shook her head and huffed at him.

"Why are you always so boring, Hadra?" she snapped, impatiently.

"I'm not boring." he defensively shot back. "I'm just…careful."

"Yeah, boring." Binjaji agreed.

And Gwalu replied, "He's _always_ like that."

"Hey, Tamu could'a got hurt!" spat Hadra, puffing out his chest and unsheathing his tiny claws. He glared at his younger sister through his dark bangs.

"Who cares?" Tamu replied, casually. She picked up a forepaw and began to lick it, as if growing bored.

"Mama and Daddy will get mad at you." Hadra went on.

"Wrong." And the other cub corrected, "They'll get mad at _Pursha_. Not me." She snickered at his cold expression.

"Daddy'll get mad at Pursha, but Mama'll get mad at you." huffed Hadra, then he turned away and sat at the entrance of the den, overlooking the lands.

The now hushed Gwalu and Binjaji were looking keenly to Tamu.

"What?" she hissed, her fur bristling.

The two cubs slumped under her gaze, and she could only grin at this. How easy it was to morph their feelings and their minds. She was bossy no doubt, but like the leader of a pride, little Tamu already knew how to control others. To her, this was all one needed. Perhaps this is why she was so keen to hurt Hadra, who - though he was the weakest and smallest of the bunch - had his own thoughts and beliefs. That in itself was a weakness to Tamu, and poor little Hadra.

"So what do you think we should do after Mama and Daddy get back?" Tamu abruptly asked, lying down beside Gwalu and Binjaji, glancing occasionally at Hadra's back.

Slightly taken aback by his sister's sudden change in tone, Binjaji shrugged, then suggested, "How 'bout we go to the creek?"

Tamu smirked, waiting for Hadra to object, but he continued to keep his back on them, saying nothing.

"Will Mama let you do anything once she gets back?" questioned Gwalu, thoughtfully. "After Aunt Pursha tells on you…"

"Don't call her Aunt Pursha." snapped Tamu. "She's _not_ our aunt."

"But Mama-"

"Who _cares_ what Mama thinks?" Tamu snarled suddenly, rounding on her sister, but she froze. Eyes now to the gaping exit of the den, she squealed in surprise, "Mama!"

Meersha's stone cold expression rested on her youngest. "Tamu," she snarled. "_What _have you done this time? Pursha tells me you ran off-"

"I didn't _mean_ to." Tamu hastily explained.

"What do you mean, 'you didn't _mean_ to'? How do you not _mean_ to?" her mother growled. Then she cried out, "What's wrong with you! The second you could walk, you were walking all over! The sun I let you out of the den, you kept running away! You never do what Aunt Pursha tells you to, and you're always so hard on your brother for no reason."

Hadra - who had, just seconds ago, been sitting with a smug expression on his face - suddenly blushed and blurted, "Mama! Tamu doesn't do anything to me! She's just a-"

"Hush." Meersha demanded, taking her anger out on the tiny fur ball by nipping sharply at him. Cringing, Hadra backed away, past Tamu and the others. "I don't want to see any of you out this moon! Got it?"

Before, however, anyone could reply, Meersha scowled one last time and marched away, reminding Tamu greatly of Pursha at that moment.

"Wow, you really got her upset this time," Binjaji commented.

The four of them watched as Meersha plopped down at the trunk of the acacia, taking her place beside the two other adults. Tamu frowned, but had she looked close enough, she would have noticed that Pursha's expression was just as - if not, more - exasperated by the whole situation. For right then, Zarazu, the unusually black and white lion, was standing over the young lioness, snarling harshly down at her.

"Looks like Aunt Pursha's getting hers, too." Gwalu pointed out, but before she could say more, she cried out in shock, for Tamu had pounced.

Tamu and Gwalu rolled over and scrambled, kicking and swatting at each other with unsheathed claws.

"I told you not to call her Aunt!" snarled Tamu, and she sunk her tiny yet sharp fangs into her sister's shoulder.

Gwalu cried once more, and pulled away, crimson liquid soaking her fur.

"Tamu!" Hadra yelled, leaping up and shoving her away from the other tiny lioness.

Still in shock by what had happened, Gwalu scrambled behind her two brothers. Though she was bleeding and caught in a series of tremors, the little cub was otherwise, alright. Tamu glowered fiercely at the three - she had no doubt, taken her anger out on her siblings. For a few brief moments, Tamu regretted her actions, but they soon transformed into a new and twisted array of feelings, as she thought it would have been much more satisfying to beat up Hadra instead.

"What was that for?" blurted Binjaji, though warily.

Tamu huffed at them, and turned around, curling up in the back of the den. Hadra frowned and glanced out to his parents for support, but was suddenly - and once more - engulfed in yet another fight scene. Pursha and Zarazu were scrambling around in the dirt! Even Tamu had lifted her head to peer curiously out at them, and together, the cubs witnessed their father and caretaker roaring and slashing at one another. This was much more than Tamu's tantrum - this was bloodshed.

"Zarazu!" Meesha desperately cried out at the top of her lungs. "Pursha! Stop!"

Neither listened; they continued to roll around, kicking up dirt and snarling. Then, without really knowing what she was doing, Meersha threw herself right into the middle of the brawl. She kicked viciously at them both, and in seconds the two were separating. Standing between them, Meersha glowered at one another, noticing that Zarazu's cloud-colored pelt was now stained red, and Pursha's shoulders were oozing blood as well.

"You fools!" she cried. "You idiots! What is wrong with you? Acting like half-cubs quarreling over a rotting carcass. You should be ashamed over yourselves! And right in front of _our _cubs!"

Meersha's tone had meant to send shivers down Zarazu's back, but instead, Zarazu shot a cold glance to Pursha, who returned it.

"I was trying to teach her a lesson, Meersha." Zarazu growled lowly, now looking to his mate.

"Who? Your daughter? Or Pursha?" Meersha replied.

Tamu felt herself cower at the words; she could not ever imagine herself fighting against her father, even if that was not what her mother had really meant by it.

"No, no. The damned adolescent!" Zarazu snarled.

Pursha flinched, obviously stung. "I am no half-cub, Zarazu." she huffed.

"You're acting like it!" Meersha cut in, before her mate could.

Again, Pursha winced and took a step back from the other lioness as Zarazu smirked in satisfaction. Pursha dipped her head solemnly to Meersha, muttering something that none of the cubs could hear. Finally, Meersha nodded, then turned back to Zarazu and snapped, "Don't think she was the only one, you big brute! You were just as much at fault - if not, more!"

"_More_?" blurted Zarazu, as if he could not believe his ears.

"Yes, _more_!"

"_How_?" he demanded in defense.

"You are not only older - and therefore, supposed to be _wiser_ - but _you_ attacked _her_. And not only in front of your cubs, but for no good reason." Meersha explained, coolly.

"_She_ allowed our little one to wander off!" growled Zarazu.

"Our daughter ran off because she's a cub, and cubs do that, not because of Pursha!" Meersha yelled.

Suddenly, Tamu blinked, and felt her stomach churn. She was right about her parents - or at least her father - blaming Pursha for her running off earlier. But now it did not seem so appealing. Was this the reason why her mother had been so angry? Of course for disobeying and putting herself in the path of danger, but Tamu had done it more than enough times to drive a normal lion insane. Why was it that _now_ that Meersha had finally blown up at her like that? Was it that she knew the tension between Zarazu and Pursha was mounting, and that it was now to the point that everything could go wrong? What if they decided to split up the pride? Would their pride fall apart because of Tamu? Again, Tamu flinched at the butterflies in her belly.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

_T_he cubs of the Twilight pride were brought into the world from a loving family. They knew nothing more than the birth-den that comforted them so, and the acacia that sat right outside where they watched the grownups discuss their days and sunbathe, as well as the creek bed their mother had first showed them not too long ago - unbeknownst to her, Tamu had already been there a good handful of times. Altogether, Meersha and Zarazu, as well as Pursha - no matter how much Zarazu denied it - had brought their cubs into a loving family, in a descent home.

Tamu - only a few days after the incident of the grownups' brawl - was perched at the peak of a small boulder, overseeing the lands with an unsatisfactory expression. Her tail slowly swished back and forth, while the midday sun beat down on her pale coat.

"Hey, can't catch me!" squealed Gwalu in delight, scrambling through the grass near the den.

Tamu jerked her head to view her siblings - even Hadra - playing together. She heaved a sigh of boredom, glancing then to her parents and caretaker, who sprawled out together in the shade of the grove, their sides moving rhythmically up and down, their whiskers and ears occasionally twitching.

_This is _soooo _boring_, thought Tamu.

"Hey, Tamu!" cried Binjaji. "Come down here and play with us!"

The trio of little ones were now at the base of the rock, pawing anxiously up at it; even Gwalu had seemed to have forgotten Tamu's outburst, for she jumped excitedly with her brothers, her eyes gleaming.

"You guys," huffed Tamu, frowning down at them - though she could not help but playfully swat at the other cubs. "I don't wanna play with you!"

"_What_?" Binjaji retorted, stopping abruptly and cocking his head to the side, as if his sister was crazy. "Why not?"

Leaping down and landing rather gracefully for a cub her age and size, Tamu exclaimed, "Because. It's boring here, and so are you. _All_ of you."

"_You're _the boring one; you're not playing with us!" Hadra suddenly chimed in.

"Yeah!" agreed Gwalu.

Tamu jerked her head to her older brother with a fiery gaze. Apparently he had caught it, for Hadra frowned and took a step back; only Gwalu and Binjaji hadn't noticed their sister's reaction.

"OK." she started, her voice unnervingly calm and smooth now as she continued to survey Hadra. "How 'bout…how 'bout we go over to the creek, and see what's there."

Hadra blinked in confusion, but the others just cheered and jumped eagerly.

"Yeah! Let's go!" they chanted together.

Gwalu led the way, Binjaji hot on her tail. Tamu smirked at Hadra one last time, before following. It was Hadra who had hesitated, feeling his stomach squirm in anxiety; he threw his parents a questioning look, but none of the adults seemed to notice the absence of their cubs. With a sigh, he as well, followed his brother and sisters eastward.

At the muddied bank, all four cubs began to topple around one another, noisily splashing about in the water. They were so indignant in fact, that it was easy enough to scare off a nearby warthog. His merciless eyes rested on them, ablaze, before he trotted off, snorting loudly in disgust. By then all the cubs had stopped and glanced curiously over at him.

"Whoa!" shouted Binjaji - they were all amazed by the strange appearance of such a creature, and even when he had departed they were still going on about it. "What was _that_?"

"I know!" called Tamu; she cast another sneer to Hadra, then turned back to her other siblings, explaining, "That was a mud-monster. They run around here all the time."

"Nu uh." objected Hadra in doubt.

_Perfect_, Tamu thought. _I knew he'd do that_.

"I'm serious - I swear on all four of my paws that that was a mud-monster. They live around here." she added as-a-matter-of-fact. "They run around all sun long. But if you don't believe me, you can always go to their den and find out."

"Their den?"

"They have a den?"

"They don't have a den - they're _not_ real." Hadra growled angrily, desperate for his siblings to understand. When he gazed back to Tamu, he did not miss her usual smirk; she was up to something.

"Oh yeah?" challenged the palest of the cubs. "Then go check it - that'll prove t' ya that they're real."

"Tamu, I'm not gonna-"

"What? Are you scared?" Tamu asked.

"Scared like a baby!" Binjaji called out.

"Scaredy-zebra!" laughed Gwalu.

Fuming from the name calling, Hadra batted the ground; he was determined _not_ to give into his sister's cruel ways this time.

"Go then." Tamu ordered. "Go and prove to us that you're not only not a scaredy-zebra, but that mud-monster's don't exist…even though they do." she added to Gwalu and Binjaji, who snickered back.

Hadra just rolled his eyes and shook his head, then got up and turned to walk back, his pelt still caked in mud.

"Hey!" called Tamu, suddenly anxious as she hopped up and scrambled in front of him. "Where do you think _you're_ going?"

"Tamu, I'm not falling for one of your stupid little games again." Hadra growled, his fur bristling.

"Yeah but, you can't just go back yet. Mama and Daddy'll know we were gone." Tamu snapped.

"Yeah!" agreed the others, now surrounding him. "You can't go back!"

"Well, I'm not gonna stay here and let all of you pick on me like you always do!" Hadra snarled. "Let me go!"

By then Tamu's eyes were ablaze, and her claws were unsheathed in an obvious threatening gesture. But before she could pounce her brother, Tamu and Hadra were distracted by the now cowering Gwalu, and Binjaji who seemed to sink. Tamu's and Hadra's gazes fell to the muddy ground where a large shadow blanketed it.

"Mama!" Tamu cried in shock, spinning around.

"No!" hissed Pursha.

"Aunt Pursha?" Gwalu asked, shooting her sister a timid glance, but Tamu took no notice.

Pursha frowned at the litter, a worn expression painted on a face decorated in scratches caked in dried blood, no doubt caused from their father. Tamu's stomach churned at the sight, and suddenly she felt a pang of guilt and regret for getting her caretaker in side.

"Get back to the den." Pursha ordered, but it was not in a demanding voice; her tone was just as exhausted as they way she appeared, and there was - was it possible? - a hint of pleading. "Your parents are gone at the hunt-site; if we get back to the den now, then your parents won't notice you were gone."

Tamu blinked and glanced questioningly over her shoulder to her siblings, who returned their own baffled looks to her. This was not like Pursha; despite the fact that she was _not _a strict lioness, she would have been more than happy to

"Come on now, we have no time to lose." insisted the adult, prodding Gwalu with her nose, pawing at Tamu and nipping Binjaji. "I can't carry all of you, so come on. That means you too, Hadra. Let's go."

The group of cubs padded clumsily under Pursha's gracefully trotting pace. Within only minutes, they were all back at the den entrance. Pursha nodded to them, murmured something about staying in the heart of the territory, then made her way to the acacia.

"What was _that_ all about?" Binjaji blurted.

"Yeah, normally she would have told on us." agreed Gwalu.

"I dunno, but I'm about to find out." Tamu said.

Hadra's eyes narrowed on her and he flicked his tail, replying, "Hey! You can't break anymore rules-"

"I can _do _what I want!" Tamu snarled, rounding on him again, bearing her fangs. "Don't tell me what to do! Besides, I'm just going over there to Pursha."

The others had fallen silent under her hardened gaze, and she began toward her caretaker, who by then, was lying beneath the tree, anxiously grooming herself. Tamu had stopped only but a few feet from the den, though, and turned back, staring thoughtfully at Hadra once more.

Hadra blinked and frowned, snapping, "_What_?"

"We'll meet this moon and go back to the creek." Tamu explained. "And you'll _try_ t' prove that the mud-monster isn't real." She huffed, and with that she turend on her heals and trotted away, her ear twitching as she heard Hadra scream over her shoulder, "If I can't tell you what to do, you can't tell me what to do, Tamu! _Tamu_!"

"Hello, little one." Pursha greeted, but she did not stop grooming. "Your brother was coming."

Tamu puffed up her chest and kneaded the ground. "I know." she replied. "But I don't care."

"You should."

"No I shouldn't."

Pursha paused briefly, tossing her a swift glance before continuing, her tongue noisily lapping at her own pelt, but she said no more. After a few moments of awkward silence, Tamu sat down, curling her tail around herself and watching the lioness.

"Pursha?" Tamu began.

"Yes, little one?"

"Are you…are you mad at me?" the little cub finished, somewhat uncomfortably.

Pursha stopped and gazed pensively down at the tiny one, her right front paw paused in midday a few inches from her mouth.

"No." she finally answered. "I…I'm just worried, that's all."

Cocking her head, Tamu stood and asked bluntly, "About Daddy? That's why you let us go without telling on us…?"

"N-no." Pursha stammered, taken aback. She blinked, and shifted as she frowned down at Tamu.

"But isn't it _me_ who always gets you in trouble?" Tamu then blurted, desperately. "I mean, 'cause it seems like it and…and if a stupid cub kept getting _me_ in trouble, then I'd wanna bite their tail off!"

Pursha chuckled before she had meant to, then replied, "Of course there are time when I wish I could bite your tail off."

Tamu's ears drooped and her eyes fell down to her forepaws. Noticing the cub's pain, Pursha abruptly rolled over and grabbed her by her own paws, pulling her over to groom her. Tamu was so shocked by the action, she squealed and kicked, but Pursha held her firmly.

"I was just agreeing with you, Tamu!" Pursha laughed loudly.

At first Tamu was too confused, but then she heard her caretaker's friendly laugh, and she, too, giggled, batting playfully up at the lioness's face.

"But of course, as you said," Pursha went on between licks. "Your dad wouldn't let me bite your tail off."

"Got that right," a deep voice grumbled.

Both lions jerked their heads up, watching Meersha and Zarazu approaching them, padding side by side. Meersha' s expression was warm and welcoming to both of them, while Zarazu's was a bit more cold. Tamu glanced questioningly up at Pursha, who was frowning.

"Go back to your sister and brothers," mumbled the caretaker, though her voice was gentle.

"That's alright. Tamu can stay out here with us." Meersha exclaimed, stopping in front of them now and leaning down to nuzzle and lick her daughter. "How have you been, my little one?"

Tamu purred loudly, eyes half-closed; she was clearly enjoying the warm attention from her mother, instead of the harsh rage delivered to her not but a few suns ago.

"Good, Mama." she purred.

"I hope you've _been_ good." Zarazu went on through a loud yawn that mingled with a roar.

Tamu nodded hastily, flashing her innocent baby blue eyes toward her father. The lion stretched and then laid down beside his mate and cub, licking his daughter affectionately on the head, then throwing a dark glance to Pursha, who quickly looked away.

"I…I guess I'll go to the hunt-site." suggested Pursha, lifting herself from the ground.

"No point." growled Zarazu, massive head now resting upon his forepaws. "There's no meat left - the scavengers go it all."

Pursha frowned, while Meersha merely shrugged and replied, "What do you expect? It's been out there for a few suns now. Ready for a hunt this Dark, Pursha?"

Lightning up, Pursha nodded, forcing a weak smile. "Yes, that'd be nice." She glanced apprehensively toward Zarazu, then looked away.

He had not missed it, even as he started at nothing. "If you're wondering if I'm going, I'm not." Zarazu yawned again, then added, "Someone's gotta mark the territories."

Right then, Pursha seemed to grow brighter.

"You know," Meersha then suggested, looking down to her little Tamu who was now nestled as a little fur ball between her forepaws. "I think the cubs are ready for their first hunt."

"What!" snapped Zarazu, just as their daughter squealed in delight, "_What_!"

Zarazu went on, "They're too young yet. They've all got their blue eyes, still."

"So?"

"Where I came from," began Pursha, thoughtfully, "it was tradition to wait for their baby blue to go-"

"Who _cares_ where you came from?" snapped Zarazu to the young lioness, then he his head and fixed his mate with a stern gaze. "Meersha, I won't have this; they are too young, and besides, I won't let them hunt with _her_." He nodded scornfully to the caretaker.

Pursha sat up, frowning.

"But I wanna go!" Tamu cried.

"Hush, my cub." Meersha hissed, but gently as she licked her daughter between the ears again. "Let the grownups speak."

Tamu huffed and glowered but held her tongue.

When Meersha looked back to the other two, she exclaimed, "They are too young to hunt, but not too young to start _going_ to the hunts and watching them. They need to learn these things when they are still young - they need to watch the _teamwork_," she hissed at both of them, especially at Zarazu. "that a pride uses to hunt, and live, and thrive." She looked down briefly to Tamu again, who blinked questioningly up to her mother. "And besides, they're much too old to still be drinking only milk." Meersha added.

"Hey, we eat meat!" Tamu objected, sitting up and trying to look dignified.

"Not enough." said her mother, then she nosed her, ordering, "Go get your sister and brothers and tell them."

"Yay!" Tamu cried, scampering to the den now.

Zarazu frowned at his mate, but she suddenly snapped, "Zarazu, Don't you _dare_ protest - you've been doing that too often, and for no good reason either! Pursha's a good lioness, a great friend and caretaker, and a fine huntress!"


End file.
